The purpose of this R25 Research Education Program is to provide mentorship and guidance, in addition to protected time and resources, to diverse and outstanding Neurosurgery and Neurology residents. These mentees will have access to faculty across three departments at The University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston ? the Department of Neurosurgery, the Department of Neurology and the Department of Anatomy and Neurobiology. The unique elements of our program include (1) novel entrance criteria designed to attract residents with a strong track record of basic science research, (2) mandatory participation in UTHealth's 2-year Masters of Clinical Research Curriculum, (3) financial support for a full-time technician for 2 years after the resident completes their first R25 year to ensure that their project is followed through to completion, and (4) an additional year of protected, non-clinical research. The location of this proposed grant, at UTHealth, is also a major benefit as this institution is located in the heart of The Texas Medical Center in Houston, one of the most diverse city in the USA and one whose population is growing rapidly. The mentoring of a greater number of clinician-scientists at our institution will transform the research landscape as it combines our major strengths in basic research with a proven track record of clinical excellence.